Whatever It Takes
by Brooke D
Summary: They belonged to two different worlds, they were opposites, he was a legend at school but she was just another person, another outsider, they’ve never talked but when they somehow collide, is this about to change? BL
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Title: "Whatever It Takes"

Summary: They belonged to two different worlds, they were opposites, he was a legend at school but she was just another person, another outsider, they've never talked but when they somehow collide, is this about to change? BL.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did OTH wouldn't be such a mess!_

**Prologue:**

Brooke Davis never had an easy life she learned too earlier what it's like to lose the ones you love. When she was five her parents decided to go on a cruise and since she got sick a day before she didn't go with them. She remembers just a little about them and ironically her most clear memory was of the last time she talked to them...

_5 years old Brooke was in the front yard saying goodbye to her parents, they decided that she was going to stay with her grandparents until they got back._

"_Richard I don't think it's a good idea to live Brookie sick at home…maybe we should..." Victoria a short and beautiful woman with brown hair and dark green eyes was cut of by an annoyed little Brooke._

"_Mommy don't start agaaaaaaain, I told you and daddy that I want you to go and that I'll be fine with grandma and grandpa for a few days. And besides, you can buy me a loooooot of presents." Said little Brooke with her hands on her waist and impatiently tapping her little feet on the ground. But anyone could see the sparkle in her eyes just thinking about getting presents._

"_She's right Victoria and if she says she's going to be fine them she will, right dimples?" A tall man with sparkling green eyes and a warm smile with two enormous dimples in his handsome face said. And little Brooke nodded her head. _

"_But Richard…" Victoria tried to interject._

"_See, there's nothing to worry about now we have to go, we're already late. Come here dimples!" He said while getting down and opening his arms. _

_Little Brooke run the faster her little foot could carry her and jumped in her dad's arms._

"_I'm going to miss you dimples, so much." He said._

"_I'm going to miss you too daddy!" She said with a sad look in her face, she didn't know why but it felt like she wouldn't see them for a long time even if she knew it was just for few days. And that was bothering her a little._

_Seeing that he's daughter was getting sad Richard picked her up and started to spin her around…almost immediately he heard the best sound of the world: his little girl's laugh. "So you like this missy?" He asked playfully but instead of a response his daughter just started laughing louder. Putting her down he hugged her and said: "I love you more than anything dimples, and remember what daddy always says to you…It's not what people want for you it's…"_

"…_what I want for myself." Little Brooke said and gave her daddy a hug and kiss on the cheek._

_Victoria walked towards her daughter and picked her up and kept hugging her as close as possible, like it was the last time she'd see her. And unaware for them all, it would be. "Oh! Brookie mommy loves you so, so much! Are you sure you're going to be okay?"_

"_I promise you mommy, I'll be okay." Without knowing it this question and especially this answer had a much deeper meaning…_

Some days she just keeps thinking about them and how it would be if they where still there with her. It's not that she isn't grateful for what her grandparents did for her because she is and she loves them more than anything she just misses her parents.

She looks around her small room, light purple walls, old furniture and a couple of pictures of her with her parents when she was young, some with her grandparents but her favorite was the picture of her parents 10 years anniversary taken just a couple of weeks before they passed away. Before her life changed with just one phone call…

_Little Brooke was watching her favorite Disney movie with her grandpa, counting down the days for her parents to get back when the phone rang. He got up and a couple of minutes later came back pale and with tears in his eyes. Her grandma was just walking through the door and after seeing her husband expression quickly asked what was going on._

"_It was the cruise company telling that Richard and Victoria's cruise sank and that the marine said it's impossible to anyone to have survived." Joseph Davis said with tears rolling down his face._

_The groceries her grandma was carrying hit the floor with a loud sound at the same time she said: "You're saying that they're dead? That my little boy is gone? Is that what you're trying to say?" With a loud sob escaping her lips. It only took a couple of seconds for little Brooke understand what was happening around her and just one more second for her to starting sobbing. And that was the moment her little world fell apart. _

* * *

She knew she didn't have much like the other people at school. She knew her grandfather worked himself out to try and give them enough but with his age she knew it was hard so when she did fifteen she said she wanted to work to help but he said no, that his granddaughter was too young to be working.

But it all changed when he got sick last year. She knew he was really sick and it was just a question of time until he passed away. She tried to not think about this so throwing herself at school and working seven days a week to help her grandma was working pretty good so far.

She wasn't the type to take hours in front of the mirror and to be truthful she didn't have the time. The only time she looked at herself in the mirror, really looked was when she first tried her glasses. She have been using them since middle school.

About her friends well, she didn't have any. She was an outsider or how the cheerleaders call her once…a loner, a loser, a nothing. She never let it show, but it hurt her that people thought so low of her just because she didn't have money. They didn't even know her to say this and they just said it because she refused to do their English project in eight grade.

She got so lost in her memories that when she looked at the clock beside her bed she quickly jumped off the chair, picked her bag and run out of the door. "_Great, I'm going to be late to school. Just great!" _She thought.

* * *

_Okay, so I know this is not the best. It's my first story so forgive me for this and any mistakes I committed, english is not my first language. I know it's a no-action chapter but I wanted to show a little about Brooke's past before I go on with the story. I hope it's not too bad and I'm always open for suggestions. I'm thinking about putting a little naley so let me know what you think and please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy Bitch

Title: "Whatever It Takes"

Summary: They belonged to two different worlds, they were opposites, he was a legend at school but she was just another person, another outsider, they've never talked but when they somehow collide, is this about to change? BL.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did OTH wouldn't be such a mess!_

**Chapter 2: Crazy Bitch**

_Lucas Scott_. Everybody knows his name. Everybody knows how amazing his basketball skills are. Everybody knows who he dates, who he sleeps with, who he's friends with. But no one knows the real Lucas Scott. The Lucas Scott that loves to read, the Lucas Scott who dreams to play in the NBA and publish a book. No one it is, except his brother and his best friend, Nathan Scott and Haley James. And even them don't know everything, they sure know about his dream of playing at NBA but they don't know about his dream of publishing a book.

To say that he has slept with a lot of girls would be an understament. Even having a girlfriend has never stopped him. Yes, he has a girlfriend a beautiful one by the way. Peyton Sawyer. They've known each other since diapers because they were part of the Tree Hill elite and they still are. They've been dating since freshman year…and just after two weeks of dating he started feeling suffocated but he did like her, in fact he had always liked her but the feeling that he was a prisoner started to get to him so instead of breaking up with her, he cheated. After this he just couldn't stop, he became addicted so now he cheats on her every week. She doesn't know but if she does know, she doesn't say anything.

All town knows how rich and powerful his family is. His dad is the biggest jerk ever and unfortunately the mayor. When he is not bossing around and pretending to be the prefect dad and husband he is making sure him and Nathan are spending at least three hours a day training basketball. His mom, Deb Scott is great. Even after being married to his jackass of a father for almost eighteen years she is still one of the most understanding women he knows. His twin brother Nathan, well he is one of his best friends. He is the only one who knows how much pressure is upon him because of basketball.

Basketball…one single word that changed his life. If it wasn't for basketball he wouldn't be the most popular and wanted guy at school. He wouldn't have scholarships being offered to him before he became a senior. He wouldn't have girls throwing themselves at him everyday. And he wouldn't have his dad at his throat 24/7. The last one would definitely be a bonus.

Surprisingly he's a great student or at least he is when English is involved. In the other subjects…let's just say he has acceptable grades.

He can't really complain about his life. He's always have everything…a big house, a lot of money, a fancy car, popularity, girls, lot of friends…he couldn't want anything more, could he?

* * *

Her day definitely couldn't get any worse. First she lost the school bus and had to walk half town to get to school in time. When she was half way she didn't see the puddle and slipped right on her ass in the middle of the street. When she got up she was completely wet and didn't have time to go back home and change. Half an hour later she got to school. She was running so fast that she didn't realize that she run right into Peyton Sawyer. The moment they collided she fell again on her ass while Miss Perfect started laughing at her. 

If she could have one wish it would be to disappear. Peyton's laugh quickly attracted the attention of the hallway. Seeing this she started to talk…

"Are you going to apologize or stay here staring at me all day?" Everyone quickly quieted down when she started talking.

"Hmm…I…I'm sorry. I didn't see you comi..." Brooke's stuttered voice could be heard but before she could finish Peyton cut her off.

"Whatever…just don't let it happen again. And about you getting up, I think you should stay on the floor…I mean it's where you belong anyway." She said, turned around and disappeared down the hallway.

With tears streaming down her face she quickly locked the bathroom door and slipped down the wall. She was feeling completed humiliated. She didn't want to cry but after Peyton left everyone started laughing at her. Seeing this she got up and ran to the bathroom. Hearing the first bell she washed her face got up and left. _"I'm not going let it get to me anymore. It doesn't matter what everyone thinks. I'm not going let it get to me anymore. It doesn't matter what everyone thinks." _She thought to herself while making her way to her first class of the day.

* * *

It was lunch time and like always Lucas was at the jocks table. At his left sat Peyton besides her Rachel, and Bevin. At his left sat Nathan, besides him Haley, Jake and Skills. 

Peyton was telling them about an accident she had this morning in the hallway with a girl called Brianna or Bethany or whatever names this girl has.

"..then I just told her to stay on the floor that is where she belongs." After she finished everyone started to laugh except Haley. Even being really popular Haley James was not like the others…she didn't like to put people down independently of what might happen. It was definitely one of the reasons she didn't like Peyton very much. She didn't know how Lucas could stand the girl. She knew of his cheating and even not approving it she never told Peyton anything because he asked her not to. Sometimes she wondered how she became popular in the first place then she remembers who her best friend is.

"You know, the girl never did anything to you why are you so mean to her?" Nathan asked with curiosity in his voice. Yeah, he did laugh but he didn't understand Peyton's attitude towards the girl. A lot of people bump into her everyday and she is never mean to them…okay she is but she is not _that _mean.

"Because I didn't like her...first she uses glasses, ugly ones might I add her clothes are awful and there was no make up." She said.

Before Haley could realize what was happening the worlds escaped her mouth…"Wow! You couldn't be more snobbish. Just because she's not materialistic like you it doesn't mean she's trash. If you didn't realize yet, the world does not revolves around money and make up!" She said with little patience.

"What's that supposed to mean Haley?" Peyton asked with her annoying voice growing angry by each word.

"It means that…" Haley quickly started to say when Lucas cut off.

"Okay, that's enough! Isn't it possible to you two go one day without getting at each others throats?" He said getting mad and with a disappointed expression on his face.

Haley started to feel guilt. She had promise Lucas yesterday that she'd try and get along with Peyton but the girl was just so annoying and snobbish that she couldn't contain herself. She doesn't understand why Lucas doesn't break up with the girl…He cheats on her all the time so he couldn't possible like her this much.

Peyton just made a face that said she wasn't really pleased with what Lucas did but quickly changed it to a fake sorry face when he turned towards her. "I'm sorry Luke, I didn't want to upset you but Haley just started to offend me so I went into defense mode you know?" She said pretending to be hurt by Haley's words while laying her head on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter who started what." He said while pushing Peyton's head away and his voice getting madder. "You guys promised me that you'd try and get along and how long did it last? I'll tell you, less than a day." He said really mad. "I mean you're my girlfriend Peyt and Hales is my best friend I really want you guys to get along."

"I'm sooo sorry Luke! I know that I broke my promise and I swear that it's not going to happen again." Haley said with a regretful face.

"Its okay, Hales. I believe in you." Luke said a lot calmer now.

"I'm sorry too, Luke. Like Haley said it's not going to happen again." Peyton said. _"At least not in front of you." _She thought to herself. To say she didn't like Haley would be an understament in fact, she _hated _her. Lucas would always ditch her so he could spend time with Haley and that made her feel like she was always the second choice, and Peyton Sawyer was and would never be someone's second choice. Especially her boyfriends second choice. But every time she tried to talk to Lucas about it they'd fight and he would tell her she was being a crazy jealous girlfriend and that Haley was just his best friend. So after a while she stopped talking about this with him but her hatred towards Haley only grew stronger.

* * *

Everyday after school Brooke would go straight to work. She's been working at Karen's Café for almost a year. Karen was the owner of the café, she was the most sweet and generous women Brooke knew besides her grandma. Everyday Karen insisted for Brooke to take a day out but she'd always say no and that she needed the money of the tips. And Karen would reply that she'd give Brooke the money even if she didn't come to work. The truth was that her work helped her to forget about her grandpa. She preferred to work everyday than to stay home and watch her grandpa die little by little. 

The moment she entered the café she was met by Karen's gentle face staring at her. "Brooke sweet, thank God you're here! It's completely crazy here, today. Can you take the order of that table?" Karen asked while pointing to a table in the corner of the café, where a petite girl with auburn hair was setting.

"Yeah…umm…sure Karen." Brooke said, the moment she looked at the table she recognized the girl to be one of Peyton's followers and she didn't like it one bit because she knew Peyton would probably have told the popular kids about their "meeting" in the hallway this morning.

"Excuse me, what can I get you?" She asked with a fake smile on her face after she had lazily walked towards the girl's table.

"Aren't you the girl that bumped into Peyton in the hallway today?" Haley asked Brooke after reading her tag name. She remembered Peyton saying that the girl's name was Brooke and that she used glasses. She was almost sure that this girl had her age and there couldn't be a lot of Brookes that uses glasses with her age at town, right?

She was right, she knew that good things weren't supposed to happen today. Now, she was going to have to hear this girl make fun of her too. _"And the day just keeps getting better and better." _She thought to herself before answering the question. "Yes, I am. But if you're here to make fun of me you can save your time. Your friend did it just fine." She said with a mix of anger and hurt in her voice. One time was bad enough she was not about to let people make fun of her again.

"No, no…I didn't come here to offend you or anything. It's just that I read your name on the tag and was curious to know…that's all." Haley said with a friendly voice which took Brooke off guard. She was expecting the girl to start laughing at her or insulting her…in fact she was expecting everything except the girl being nice to her…because no one was nice to her at school.

"So what are you doing here if it's not to offend me? Did your friend send you here to see if she made me feel like trash?" Brooke said a lot calmer now but the hurt was still crystal clear in her raspy voice. Haley expecting the girl's reaction, she was part of the popular crowd after all. But she noticed the anger in her voice just as much as she noticed the hurt. She felt bad for the girl. She did nothing wrong but Peyton was the biggest bitch in Tree Hill so there was no surprise about the way she treated other people.

"No, I'm here because I want to and for a fact I'm not Peyton's friend, I never was and never will be. And if it counts for something I don't approve what she did to you. It was heartless and mean. By the way, my name is Haley, Haley James." Haley said with a calm voice.

"Hmm…I'm sorry. It's just that I'm having a really bad day, I didn't mean to snap at you or anything and if you don't mind me asking, how come you're not her friend?" Brooke said completely calm but with a little of hesitation in her voice.

"It's no problem at all. We just don't…agree on the same things. I just know her because my best friend is her boyfriend." She said.

"Oh...so what can I get you?" Brooke asked, realizing that Haley's best friend was Lucas Scott, _the _Lucas Scott and remembering that she was in fact at work.

"A hot cocoa, please." Haley said with a smile.

"In a minute." She said with a tiny smile appearing on her face.

Before leaving the café Haley went up to Brooke. "Thanks Brooke!" She said kindly. "Anytime." Brooke replied. "_Maybe…just maybe it is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" _Haley thought while walking down the street…and unknown to her Brooke was thinking the exactly same thing.

* * *

_I wasn't really sure about the Baley...so what do you think? I'm sorry for the wait but things are really crazy right now. Please review! I'd like to thank:_

**Melissa (Seth-n-Summer4ever): **_I was honored to see that you took time to read my story. __I've read you stories and I really love them. I've just read the latest chapter of "Finding My Way Back" and I'm really mad at Luke right now. I'm sorry about the lack of Brucas in this chapter but just have a little patience with me._

**Othfan326: **_Thank you for reading I really appreciate it._

**Futura-Estrella: **_Thanks for taking your time to read._

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE:** _Thanks for reading and sorry again about the wait!_

**Kaya (HSMx3OTH): **_I'm sorry about the lack of Brucas…but I assure you that it's going to happen soon. About making Brooke look more like herself in the show…it's going to happen but it'll take a while. The Naley is coming soon too. I tried to make the chapter a little longer…but I didn't have much time to write it and I really wanted to post something today. Thanks for reading!_

**brookenlucas4eva03:** _Thanks for reading._

**reina123:** _I really appreciate you taking your time to read._

**onetreehillgirl066: **_Thank you for reading and yes, she's like an anti-Brooke…but not totally. (;_


	3. Chapter 3: Shades of Blue

Title: "Whatever It Takes"

Summary: They belonged to two different worlds, they were opposites, he was a legend at school but she was just another person, another outsider, they've never talked but when they somehow collide, is this about to change? BL.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did OTH wouldn't be such a mess!_

**Chapter 3: Shades of Blue**

A couple of days passed and Haley and Brooke started to talk more and more. Haley started to go to the café everyday after cheer practice and her tutor seasons. It was lunch time, and seeing that Brooke was sitting once again by herself she decided to make her some company.

"Hey Hales…where are you going?" Lucas asked when she passed by their usual table. Without turning around she replied…

"Sit with my friend…see you later!" And continued to walk towards Brooke's table knowing that all eyes were on her. The last few days that she's spent with Brooke she started to see why she didn't care about superficial things. She hadn't found out the whole story yet just that Brooke was raised by her grandparents. Brooke hadn't said anything more so she decided to not pressure her and let her talk when she was ready.

"Hey cookie!"

"Hey tutor girl! I don't mean to sound rude but what are you doing here, shouldn't you be over there with your friends?" Brooke said pointing a finger at the jocks table.

When Haley turned to look at her usual table she was met with different expressions. Lucas was totally confused, Nathan was confused as well but she noticed a sparkle lit up in his eyes the moment they made eye contact, she blushed and quickly looked towards the other way. She was met by Peyton's surprised face which soon turned to an angry one. She really wanted to have a camera with her so she could picture the moment; the bitch's face was priceless. The others were shocked as well, without bugging to everyone looking at them she turned to Brooke again and said: "I think they can handle without me for a while and besides I saw that you were alone so I decided to make you some company."

"I really appreciate it but I don't want you to sit with me because you pity me."

"Brooke…you know it's nothing like that. I really like to talk to you I haven't felt so comfortable with someone for a long time, except Lucas of course."

"Sorry…I'm just not used to have someone who talks to me without wanting something in return." She gave Haley a smile.

"It's okay tigger! So what are your plans for the weekend?"

"Nothing much, just work and maybe study a little. What about you tutor girl?"

"Ohhh no! There's no way that you're going to work all weekend. Come on, why you don't take a day off, I'm sure Karen wouldn't mind. I can even talk to her myself. We could go to the mall and have a girl's night at my house, what do you think?" Haley said getting excited.

"I'm sorry to break it to you tutor girl but I really have to work. I know that Karen wouldn't mind me taking a day off but the thing is I can't. I actually need the money but who knows maybe we could watch a movie after my shift." Brooke said not wanting to disappoint Haley but she needed the money for the bills, they were already a month late with rent and if she calculated right she would be able to pay everything if she worked a couple more hours for day. She still hadn't told Haley about her grandpa or even her parents for that matter. It wasn't because she didn't trust Haley because she did. Haley was her only friend but the problem is that she's never talked with anyone about her grandpa before let alone about her parents so she didn't know how to approach the subject.

"I don't want to be pushy or anything but for what do you need this money? What could be so bad to make you work seven days a week? You should be able to have fun, and actually start to _live_ your life." She was trying to convince Brooke but when she saw the girls face fell she stopped talking. She didn't know what she said wrong but that it was not a good thing was clearly obvious.

* * *

In a couple of tables away to say that things were tense would be an understament. After the initial shock Peyton started to complain… 

"What the hell is Haley doing talking to that loser?"

"Yeah! I mean have you seen the girl's clothes? Not even my grandma would use something like that." Rachel said with a disgusted voice. "She would use something better." She added and the girls started to giggle.

"I agree. Her glasses totally creep me out." Bevin said through giggles.

"Can some tell us what the problem is about Haley talking to that girl?" Nathan asked getting frustrated after 5 minutes more of hearing the girls giggling and talking about the girl with whom his Haley was talking to. _Okay…did I just say MY Haley? Of course I didn't. I mean she is beautiful and smart and funny…okay stop now Nathan, you're going crazy." _He thought to himself. All the guys agreed with Nathan and Peyton started to explain…

"That girl with Haley is the same girl who bumped into me in the hallway a couple days ago." After that everybody turned towards the table to see the girl in question. She wasn't like the other girls it was clear the moment Lucas saw her. Her clothes weren't labeled ones, she didn't appear to have make up on, her glasses were pretty big and her hair was in a simply ponytail but when she smiled and her dimples went into full view he realized that her smile was the most beautiful one he had ever seen. It had innocence, something he hadn't seen in a long time. "So, how does this have anything to do with Haley and her talking?" Lucas asked when he realized that he was still staring at the girl and that Peyton eyes had start to burn into his head.

"It's obvious that Haley is just talking to that loser to get under my skin…she knows that I hate the girl so she goes there and starts to be her friend to piss me off." Peyton says accusingly.

"Just shut up Peyton! Haley would never do something like that. This is more your move. She's a good person, she has a good heart. She genuinely cares about people and she knows that they have feelings too. Opposite to you, who just thinks about yourself." Nathan said getting mad. He hated anyone who would talk shit about Haley and this was no exception.

"Did Peyton hit a nerve Nate?" Rachel asked with a knowing voice. Everyone knew that Nathan had a crush on Haley, everyone except Haley.

"You have no idea of what you're talking about!" He said failing miserably to deny that he lov- liked Haley. _"I meant like right? It was just a slip of tongue, right? Yeah, of course it was." _He thought to himself. The bell rung and Nathan couldn't be more relived. _"Saved by the bell!" _He thought.

* * *

An uncomfortable silence formed in the girls table for a few minutes. Finally Haley decided to break it. "Did I say something wrong cookie? I mean I didn't want to offend you in anyway you know, I was just trying to change your mind. I swear that I don't know what I said wrong but I'm really sorry about whatever it may be. Really it wasn't my inten…" Before Haley could finish her sentence Brooke started to giggle. "What are you giggling about? It's not funny!" She said confused. 

"Haley sweetie, you're rambling." Brooke said with a smile on her face. "And for the record, you said nothing wrong it's just a tough subject." She said with a serious and sad tone.

"Do you want to talk about it? If you don't want that's okay too. Just know that I'm here for you. " Haley said calmly.

"Yeah I want to this is just not the right place." She said.

"Okay, so I'll pass at the café later and if you want we can talk 'bout it." Haley replied as the bell rung.

"I'd like that." Brooke said as they went their separated ways.

* * *

He was completely exhausted. Dan made him wake up at 4 a.m. for a jog and Whitey made they do suicides. Of course he was physically tired but his biggest tiredness was mental. Since lunch he could not stop thinking about that girls smile. He didn't even know her name and he already could not keep her out of his thoughts. It was weird, with Peyton it never happened. He wasn't going to think too deep about it, he was just tired that's why he was thinking about the girl…by tomorrow he's not even going to remember she exists and for make sure this happen he's going to need a good lay. 

Making his way to his car he put his cell out of his pocket and decided to call Peyton. She knew exactly how to make him relax. He thought with a smirk on his face and turning the engine on.

"Hey Peyt, it's me. My place or yours?"

"_Mine."_

"Okay, see you in a little."

"_I'll be waiting! Love ya, bye!"_

He hung up and pretended he didn't hear her. He knew she loved him and he liked her or at least he thought he did, he didn't know anymore but the thing is that whatever feelings he has for Peyton are definitely not love.

* * *

It was around 7 p.m. when he left Peyton's place. He stopped in front a café called "Karen's Café" waiting for the traffic light to turn green. He remembered Haley saying something about this place. Thinking about Haley, there she was sitting at a table in the corner. Not wanting to go home anytime soon and having to face Dan he decided to go in and talk to her, she was his best friend after all. The café was really cozy. Spotting Haley at a corner he started to walk towards her. 

"Hey Hales!" He said with a smile.

"Ohh...hey Luke! What you're doing here?" She asked kind of surprised after all he never went there…there was a time she always suggested for them to go there and he always said no.

"I was going home and saw that you were here so I decided to stop by and talk to you. You haven't been around these last few days, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I've just been busy and hanging out with Brooke a lot."

"Brooke?! Who's Brooke?!"

"The girl I was sitting with at lunch today."

"You mean the one that bumped into Peyt the other day?"

"Yes, that Brooke. She works here by the way. I've been coming here after school everyday and we just talk. One of the reasons I haven't been around much."

"_Great! Just great! When I finally forget about that damn smile something has to make me remember it again." _Lucas thought after confirming that he and Haley were talking about the same person. Before he could say anything else a raspy voice said from behind him:

"Here it goes tutor girl!" Brooke said while putting Haley's hot cocoa in the table. Just then she realized that Haley was not alone. In fact, she could be anything but alone. Right in front of her was Lucas Scott, captain of the basketball team and most popular guy at school. He looked up and their eyes met and Brooke could swear that something inside of her was not functioning right anymore. His eyes were so blue that she could easily lose herself in there. Her heart started to beat faster and the tray almost fell from her hands because of the amount of sweat that was forming. He was completely gorgeous. His blue eyes seemed to have different shades of blue. When she realized she was staring she blushed and turned to Haley.

"Brookie I want you to meet my best friend. Brooke this is Lucas Scott. Lucas this is Brooke Davis." Haley said excitedly. She didn't miss the look that Brooke gave Lucas. She really wanted something to happen between them Lucas deserved someone better than Peyton 'the crazy bitch' Sawyer and Brooke would definitely help Lucas to become a better person.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." He said trying to act like he wasn't being affected by her. He didn't know what was happening but the moment he looked at her more closely he saw that she wasn't as beautiful as the other girls at school but something about her was making an alarm in his head whistle. It wasn't good, it really wasn't good. _"I really need to get out of here. This girl does not belong to my world and besides I don't even know her and I pretend to keep it that way." _He kept thinking to himself. "Listen Hales, I gotta go. Talk to you later." He said, kissed her forehead and left before Brooke could even say a word.

Haley was really shocked and mad at Lucas. He usually wasn't like this. She couldn't understand why he left so abruptly. She'd definitely talk to him about this later. When she looked to Brooke she realized that the poor girl looked like someone had just killed her dog. "Brooke, are you okay?" She asked with hesitation in her voice.

"Yeah…hummm…of course, why wouldn't I be?" She replied. To say she was crushed wouldn't be enough. She knew she wasn't pretty or hot for that matter but the moment she saw him, she liked him and before she could even utter a world he had already left. Had she done something wrong? Was she so ugly that he couldn't even stay in the same place as her?

"Listen, I'm sorry about Luke. He's usually not like this I don't know what's got into him…" Haley started to explain when Brooke cut her off.

"It's fine Haley." She said trying to convince Haley and herself but she realized it didn't work when Haley looked at her face. "Really it's no big deal I'm used to people ignoring me or running in the other direction when they see me." She said putting a fake smile on her face.

She knew that everything Brooke just said was a completely lie but she knew that if she wanted to talk she would. "Brooke you sure you're okay?" She asked one more time and when Brooke nodded her head she continued. "Okay…so I need to go but I'll talk to you tomorrow." She gave Brooke a hug, paid for the cocoa and left. She really needed to do something and it couldn't wait.

* * *

He went to the only place where he could think without being disturbed: The River Court. He knew that when he sees Haley she's going to kick his ass and he wouldn't blame her. He had been a real jerk, the poor girl hadn't done or better yet said anything to him and he had run like she was the plague. 

He couldn't even comprehend why he had acted that way the only thing he knew was that he had felt something when he looked at her and whatever it was, wasn't good.

* * *

He was sitting on the couch watching basketball when someone started to knock ate the door like a mad person. He got up and was ready to yell to who ever it was for interrupting his game but when he opened the door all his thoughts vanished away and the only thing he could think about was her. 

"Where's your jackass of a brother?" Haley asked with an angry face and Nathan couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was when she was mad. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he said:

"I have no idea, the last time I saw him was at practice why everything is okay?"

"No, everything is not okay. Your brother is a jerk and I'm going to kick his ass as soon as see his dumb face." She said getting more and more mad.

Trying not to laugh at her he replied: "Come on in and you can tell what he did to get you so mad."

Once in the living room she started talking…"I was at the café and he showed up…"

"What were you doing at the café?"

"Everyday I go there to talk to Brooke…continuing…then he showed up and we started talking. When Brooke brought me my hot chocolate I start to introduce then…"

"Introduce who?"

"Lucas and Brooke your idiot." Haley was starting to get irritated again with Nathan's dumb and pointless questions. She liked him, a lot actually but the boy could really piss her off sometimes. "As I was saying before you interrupted me _again _I started to introduce them and your brother said _"Hi. It's nice to meet you. Listen Hales, I gotta go. Talk to you later."_ And left. Brooke was devastated she pretended she wasn't but I know she was. I really wanted them to hit it off so Lucas could finally dump Peyton's sorry ass."

"Hales…"

"What now?"

"You're rambling."

"Ohhh...hmmm…" She stuttered with her cheeks getting redder by the second.

Nathan couldn't hold himself anymore and started to laugh what just made Haley blush more. "You don't have to be embarrassed, you know but you're actually really cute this way." He said. "Not that you're not pretty when you're not embarrassed…what I mean is…"

"You think I'm cute and pretty?" And that was Nathan's turn to blush.

Before he could say anything more the door opened and a tired Lucas walked in. The moment he saw his brother and best friend he realized that he was interrupting something. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked with a fake innocent voice.

"Hmmmm…" Nathan started but before he could finish Haley said,

"Lucas Eugene Scott, what the hell was that at the café?" Realizing that an argument was going to happen between the two best friends Nathan discreetly left the room but not before he heard Lucas trying to explain himself…

"Listen Hales…I didn't mean to left the way I did I just…"

"I don't want to hear you excuses okay. I'm really mad right now but above everything I'm disappointed about the way you treated Brooke…I mean what has she done for you to run away like she was the plague?" She started yelling at him and he realized that she was really mad at him…when they fight she never yells at him except when he's in deep shit.

"I know that what I did was wrong okay?!" He raised his voice. "I don't know what happened okay?! I kind of freaked out and don't even ask the reason because I don't even know myself." He continued raising his voice.

"That's the worse excuse you've ever used, you know. Listen, it's getting late and I'm not in the mood to hear your pathetic excuses anymore. I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye." And with that she left and before he could say something he heard the door slamming on her way out.

* * *

_I really said to myself the other day that I would not watch OTH anymore but I couldn't and now I'm really mad at Peyton, Lucas, Nathan and specially myself for not keeping my promise. The show is becoming completely ridiculous! The promo of 5x09 made me laugh so hard they're treating Peyton like some kind of god. Comparing her to Keith was unacceptable, if she was really sacrificing herself she would keep the sacrifice to herself. If someone should be compared to Keith it's Brooke who gave Lucas up for Peyton to be happy. I'm felling really sorry for Haley. Nathan and Lucas are definitely competing for the major ass award. I'm going to stop rambling._

_This is the longest chapter so far. After waiting so long to update I decided to make it a little longer. So what do you guys think? Please review! If you are reading please review, don't be a silent reader. _

**Othfan326: **Glad you liked the Baley…and I know that there really wasn't brucas interaction but it's a start, right?

**Melissa (Seth-n-Summer4ever): **I really love Baley and I miss it on the show. I hate Peyton too she's definitely my most hated character ever! Glad you liked Lucas' cheating. I assure you that it's going to be different. And Brooke is going to change a lot because of her friendship with Haley and because of Lucas too.

**Onetreehillgirl066: **Peyton is by far the worst character ever created!

**Mackenzie175: **Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Kaya (HSMx3OTH): **You can be sure that it's just the start of the Baley friendship. You asked me to make them meet already and I did. I know they didn't talk at all but I hope it's better then nothing. In next chapters things are going to get better between them. I thought a lot about your idea of making Haley give Brooke a makeover before Brucas meet but it wouldn't fit with the story and I'm really sorry if I disappointed you with it.

**Reina123: **It makes me really happy that you liked the Baley friendship. I'm glad to know that you think my writing is good to read, thank you very much…it means a lot to me.

**Brook-Lucas-Fan-23: **Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE: **You and me both. I really can't stand her!


	4. Chapter 4: One Step at a Time

Title: "Whatever It Takes"

Summary: They belonged to two different worlds, they were opposites, he was a legend at school but she was just another person, another outsider, they've never talked but when they somehow collide, is this about to change? BL.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did OTH wouldn't be such a mess!_

**Chapter 4: One Step at a Time**

He decided that he was going to talk to Haley and try to explain himself again. He didn't sleep much last night trying to figure out why he had left so abruptly. He still didn't know the answer. The only thing he did know was that he'd have to apologize to Haley and that Brooke girl too. He arrived at school earlier than usual and started looking for Haley, spotting her at her locker he started walking towards her hoping that she would let him explain.

"Hey Hales, hmmm…are you still mad at me?" He asked carefully.

"Oh! It's just you." So she was giving him the cold shower, he thought.

"Listen, I thought a lot about what happened last night and I wanted to apologize. You're right I was a jerk and there is no excuse for what I did."

"And?" She wasn't mad at him anymore, disappointed, yes a little but mad, no. She knew he was sorry for the look on his face but she wasn't going to let him get away with it so easily. She was going to make sure he apologized to Brooke.

He knew exactly what she wanted him to say. "Let me guess, you want me to apologize to that Brooke girl, right?"

"Yes, and I'm not mad at you Luke just a little disappointed. I mean you're my best friend, don't get me wrong but for the short time that I've known Brooke she has become a very good friend and I care about her a lot. What you did hurt her, you know?!"

"Yeah, I know. I didn't mean to hurt her or anything like that I just…freaked out I guess."

"Freaked out about what? You didn't even give her a change to say something!"

"I know that Hales. I wish I had the answer but I don't…I'm sorry it just happened."

"I know you're sorry. I have to go but I'll talk to you later. And don't forget to talk to Brooke, Lucas. I mean it." And with that she left him standing by himself in the hallway.

* * *

Like always Mr. Chavez was talking about some dead writer and she couldn't care less. She had better things to do with her time, liking planning the next post game party. Tomorrow was a game day and being the captain of the cheerleaders she had to make sure everything was set up and all the girls knew their movies. Sleep was starting to get to her and when she felt her eyes closing Mr. Chavez said:

"Now I'm going to separate all of you in groups of two and you'll have to write me an essay about your partners' childhood. You'll have to bring it to me next Friday, all of you, with no exceptions. All groups are final, you'll not be able to change don't matter the reason. Get it?" When he heard the unsatisfied groan of the class he started. "Okay, Bevin and Skills, Nathan and Jake, Haley and Peyton…

"_Great! I'm stuck with that little slut." _Peyton thought when she heard Mr. Chavez say her and Haley's name.

"_I can't believe it, I could have been assigned to do this with anyone and for my luck it had to be the devil herself." _Haley thought with an annoyed expression.

"…and finally Lucas and Brooke. Now you can talk to your partner and discuss the better way for the project to be done."

"_What?! Did he just say Lucas as in Lucas Scott the ass? As if I wasn't treated badly enough yesterday at the café, now I'm going to be his partner." _Brooke thought.

"_All I have to do is apologize and we can pretend that nothing happened yesterday. This way Haley will no longer be disappointed in me." _Lucas thought with a small smile appearing on his face.

"_WHAT?! Did Mr. Chavez just say Lucas and the loser? Oh My God! That's just what I needed, my boyfriend spending time with the dork." _Peyton angrily thought.

Seeing that Brooke was not going to go and talk to him, he decided to go talk to her. Her back was turned to him so he couldn't see the angry and apprehensive expression on her face. To say she was not liking this partner thing was an understament. She didn't want to be treated like crap again so from that moment on she decided that if he said anything mean to her, she would definitely have a come back.

After clearing his throat to get her attention and not getting any reaction from Brooke he tapped her shoulder. Turning around she realized that Lucas Scott was in front of her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Do you want something?" She asked with an indifferent tone.

"Hmmm…I…hmmm…before anything else I want to apologize about yesterday. I'm usually not like this and I didn't mean to be mean or hurt your feelings. I know that there is no excuse about my behavior but I want you to know that I'm really sorry and I want to start over. So…hi, my name is Lucas Scott." He said with an honesty tone.

Before saying anything Brooke looked into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen and knew that he was saying the truth but it didn't mean it hurt any less. "I don't really care about your excuses just because you're popular it doesn't mean that you have the right to treat others like crap. So just get one thing through your head, the only contact that we will have is going to be when we're doing this project. And about your apology, you can save it." She said with anger in her voice, making it even raspier than before. Just as she finished talking the bell rung and before he could say anything more she was out the door.

* * *

He was in history class and yet he couldn't focus on anything else than what Brooke had said to him early. Her words were stuck on his mind but what was really bugging him was the fact that she stereotyped him to be like all the popular kids. He made a mistake and he knew that so why couldn't she see that he was sorry?

In a couple of desks away Nathan wasn't exactly paying attention either. He knew he really like Haley, hell everybody knew he liked her except her. He wasn't so sure that she liked him back though but he finally decided that he was going to ask her out. It was a huge risk and it could ruin their friendship but he was willing to try.

* * *

After a lot of thinking he decided that he was going to try and talk to her again, they have to do the project together after all. He had no idea how to find her but he knew that she worked at that café so he would go there first. When he was leaving the gym after practice and heading towards his car he heard his girlfriend's annoying voice.

"Luke! Luke, wait up." Having no other choice he stopped and impatiently waited for her to talk. Once she was in front of him she said with a sexy voice: "So what do you think of going to my place? My dad is away and we could have the house all to ourselves."

"No thanks. I think I'm going to pass." He really wasn't in the mood to have sex right now, a lot of things were going through his head or better yet, one person was going through his head…again.

He started walking away when Peyton turned him to face her. "What do you mean you're not in the mood? Since when you're not in the mood to have sex?!" She was starting to piss him off.

"Since now. Can you please move? I have things to take care of." He said with an irritated voice that did not go unnoticed by his girlfriend.

"Why are you being such an ass? Yesterday when you were at my place you were totally sweet. Were you that way just because I was giving you what you wanted? And what things do you have to take care off that I know nothing about?" She started yelling at him.

"If I'm being an ass you're being an even bigger bitch. I don't want to fuck right now, can't you get it? And for your information I don't have to tell you everything about my life so stay out of my business." He yelled even higher and started to walk away.

"Ohhh1 You doesn't get to call me a bitch and walk away." She yelled and stayed in front of the door so there was no way he would get out. "I think I know exactly where you're going, you're going to talk to that Brooke girl, aren't you?"

"So what if I'm going to talk to Brooke?! At least she is not going to be on my ass 24/7."

"I can't believe it you're going to leave me to go and talk to her?!"

"You know what? I'm not going to stay hear and hear your crap anymore. Call me when your pms goes away." With that Lucas left Peyton standing on the gym with her mouth wide open.

* * *

Haley was walking to the café when she heard someone calling her name. As she turned around she noticed it was Nathan running towards her. 

"Haley! Haley!" He called while running as fast as he could. It was now. He wasn't going to wait any longer. Just stay calm and you can do this, he thought.

"Hey! Are you okay?" She asked while trying to suppress a laugh. He was looking nervous and if she was right a little scared.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. Listen…hmmm…I want to ask you something…you don't have to say yes…it's just…I..." He stuttered and she cut him off.

"Nathan…you're rambling." She laughed a little. "Just breathe and start again okay?"

Come on Nathan, you can do this. Just do what she said and you'll be fine. "I wanted to ask you if…" "_Okay, I can't do this. I mean what if she says no or starts to laugh at me." _He thought. "…you could help me with history?" _"Damn it! That wasn't what I wanted to ask. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." _

For a second she actually thought that he was finally going to ask her out. Ridiculous, right? He was Nathan Scott after all. Trying to not show her disappointment she put a fake smile on her face and said: "Of course Nate. What do you say about tomorrow after practice?"

"Yeah…hmmm…sure."

"Okay. Listen I gotta go but I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye Nate."

* * *

He was fuming. Peyton was becoming more annoying by the day. To top it all she has been calling him since the minute he left the gym. It was always like this, they fought and she always apologized. It didn't matter if he was the one to blame she was always the one to apologize. Their relationship hasn't been right for a long time, to tell the truth is has never been right. There was a time when he cared a lot for her but now he felt nothing at all. So why were they still together? Honestly he had no idea. 

After parking his car he entered the café and started looking for Brooke. He saw her behind the counter. He didn't know what to say to her, especially after their "talk" at English this morning. "Hey." So that was definitely not the best way to start a conversation.

When she looked up she was met by Lucas. "Can I help you?" She asked. After their talk in English she decided that she was going to start to act nice. This project was really important and she was not going to let him or what he had done screw that up. Her only way to go to college was through a scholarship, so she had to make sure her grades were excellent.

He wasn't expecting her to be this nice. After all she showed completely hatred towards him at school this morning. "Listen, I know that you don't like me at all I can understand why but we need to do this project so I was thinking what about Saturday 10 a.m.?

"I agree with you, this project is important so let's just get this over with. About the time it has to be early because I have a shift at 1 p.m. and if we want to finish this fast we have to start about…what do you say about 8?"

"Sure. My place or yours?"

"Neither." She simply said.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Meet me here at 8 and we'll figure everything out."

"Okay! See you around." He winked at her and left the café as fast as he had came in.

Did Lucas Scott just wink at her?

* * *

The excitement for the game tonight was starting. The jocks and the cheerleaders were all together at one table laughing and discussing basketball. Well, the team was discussing basketball while the girls were talking about their routine. Peyton and Lucas still weren't talking. She tried talking to him tree times already but he was not in the mood to talk to her yet. 

Haley did not sit with the popular crowd. Peyton was going to be pissed again, she knew that but she couldn't care less.

"So Brooke…you and Luke are in good terms?"

"If you can say that. He apologized, I said that he could save it then he showed up at the café apologized again and we decided to do the project tomorrow and get this over already. What about you and Peyton?"

"I'm trying to avoid talking to her so nothing is decided yet."

"Haley! I know that you don't like her at all but this project is important."

"I'll talk to her before the game, mom!" She said with a playful tone. "What else are you going to do this weekend besides the project?"

"Nothing besides work, why?"

"Do you want to hang out tonight after the game? We could watch that movie you suggested after your shift…" Haley trailed off.

"Yeah, sure."

"So it's a deal. It's going to be awesome. We can go to my house, watch the movie, talk, and eat a lot of popcorn and ice cream. Why don't you come to the game? This way we'll save a lot of time."

"I don't know tutor girl. I've never been to a game before and besides it'd be really weird since Peyton hates me and she's the captain of the cheerleaders."

"Pleaaaaaase cookie?! I'm begging you. And about Peyton she can't do anything it's a public place after all. Pleaaaaaaaaaaase." Haley said with an annoying voice.

"Okay Hales, I'll go if you stop with this annoying voice."

Haley laughed and jumped to give her a hug. "Thanks friend, you're the best."

"Hales, I need to breathe you know."

"Sorry!"

* * *

It was halftime and the Ravens were winning by 23 points. The cheerleaders had just performed their routine. Brooke was at the blenchers waiting for the game start again when she heard Haley yell her name from the other side of the gym which attracted the attention of half of the people there. 

"Brooooookie!" Haley enthusiastically waved at her.

A little embarrassed Brooke shyly waved back. To her luck it was time for the game to start again. The players took their positions and…

After the game Brooke was patiently for Haley when someone sat beside her. She turned her head and was met by the second bluest eyes she had ever seen. Without knowing if she should say something she stayed quiet.

"You're Brooke, right?!" The person asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You don't know me. I'm Nathan, Nathan Scott."

"I know who you are." She said interrupting him.

"You do?"

"Yeah, Haley has talked about you."

"Really?" He asked if a hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah…you're her best friend's brother, right?" The look he had on his face did not go unnoticed by Brooke.

"Hmmm…yeah, I am." He had thought that just maybe Haley had said something about him to her, something that didn't consist on him being Lucas' brother.

"You like her, don't you?" Brooke asked with a knowing look on her face.

"What?! I…I don't." How could this girl know about his feelings towards Haley? They've been talking for less then five minutes.

"It's okay! I'm not going to tell her, your secret is safe with me." She said.

Knowing that there was nothing he could do to change her mind he said the only thing he could think of "Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me about and besides I think you guys would make a really cute couple." She said while getting up after seeing Haley waiting for her at the gym door.

"You know, I now understand why Haley likes you so much. It was good talking to you Brooke." He said.

"You too. Bye!"

"Bye."

He was leaving the looker room when he saw his brother talking to Brooke he didn't know what they were talking about but something inside of him felt weird. He was feeling something weird.

* * *

The movie had just ended and both girls were crying together on the couch. After a few more minutes of crying they looked at each other and started to laugh. 

"Okay…it's getting late and I have to work tomorrow." Brooke said after their giggling died down.

"Just one more hour, please cookie?

"Okay."

"You know, I saw you talking to Nathan today, what were that about missy?"

"Nothing much. I was sitting there and he sat next to me and started a conversation. Talking about Nathan…when are you going to realize that he likes you just as much as you like him?" Brooke said. After her talk with Nathan she realized that she had to make Haley realize that he liked him too.

"He doesn't like me Brooke if he did he would have asked me out already. Yesterday I actually thought that he was going to ask me out, what a fool I am."

"You're not a fool Hales and maybe he was going to and just freaked?"

"Thanks for trying to comfort me and all but its okay. He doesn't like me, I know it."

Seeing that there was no point in trying to change Haley's mind Brooke just nodded. "Tutor girl, I really have to go now. It's late and my grandparents are going to be worried if I'm not home soon."

"Oh! Okay tigger, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye!" Since that day at the café Brooke still hadn't said anything about her family to Haley so she decided to wait but her curiosity was starting to get to her.

"Bye tutor girl!"

* * *

It's was ten past eight and there was no sign of Lucas yet. Brooke was starting to think that he was not going to show up. More five minutes passed until Brooke heard the bell above the door ring. 

"I'm sorry, I overslept. So where do you want to start? The instructions say that we have to take our partner to one of the places you spend most of you time during your childhood and then talk about why this place means so much to you. After that we have to tell the other one of the best and one of the worst memories we have about our childhood."

"You're forgiven just don't let it happen again. About the project I want to start. Let's go." Brooke said walking towards the door with Lucas following her.

"Come on, my car is parked in the other side of the street." He said.

"I'd prefer to walk if you don't mind." She replied.

"Sure, whatever you want." They were walking for about ten minutes and still he had no idea where she was taking him. To tell the truth he wasn't really paying attention to anything else, except her. The way the sun was reflecting on her hair, the way her skin was…_"Stop it, Lucas!" _He thought.

"So…where are we going?" He asked after more five minutes of walking. He tried to guess where they were going but he had never come to this part of town before.

"You'll see." She said and picked her pace up a little. Two minutes passed until she spoke again. "Here we are."

He finally realized that they were in the cemetery. He had no idea why but he was sure he was going to find out soon.

"Come on Lucas!" Brooke said while holding his hand and guiding him to two graves.

"What are we doing in the cemetery Brooke?" He asked. She was supposed to take him to the place that she spent most of her childhood and that was important to her not to some cemetery.

"Okay…so Mr. Chavez said that I had to bring you to the most important place of my childhood, so here we are." She didn't know why she decided to bring him to her parents' graves but now it was too late to figure it out or to leave. She could few tears start to burn her eyes but she was not going to let them fall, especially in front of Lucas. "Lucas I want you to meet my parents." She said while pointing to the graves in front of them.

He was speechless. What was he supposed to say after this? He looked at the graves in front of him.

_ Richard Davis_

_ Beloved son, husband and father_

_ Victoria Davis_

_ Beloved wife and mother_

"I…I'm sorry." He said still shocked about the revelation.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." She said while sitting down in front of the graves. "Hey mom, dad I miss you guys." She whispered but Lucas heard her clearly. "So you want to know why this is the most important place in my life…" She started to say after a couple minutes of silence.

"What happened to them? If you don't mind me asking." He interrupted her.

"Hmmm…I…"

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me." He said while sitting next to her. He wanted to know, he really did but if she didn't want to talk about it he was not going to force her.

"I was five…" She started with a low voice. She had no idea why she was telling him this. It just felt nice to talk about this with someone even if it was a guy she barely knew. "…when they…when it happened. The decided to go on a cruise to celebrate their ten years anniversary and I was going to go with them but I got sick a day before…" At this point her voice started to tremble and realizing this Lucas put a comforting hand on her back. "…they didn't want to go and leave me with my grandparents but I told them to go. I insisted so much that they finally decided to go." The tears that she was trying so hard to hold back started to fall and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. "So they went but I felt like something bad was going to happen and it did. Two days before they came back my grandpa got a call saying that their cruise had sunk and that there was no chance that anyone would be alive." After this she started to sob.

Lucas had no idea of what to do with all this information. He felt really bad for her, it must have been hard to grow up with out parents. Dan was not a good dad and if he could he'd totally give his dad away if it meant bringing hers back. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a loud sob escaping her mouth. Without knowing what to do he just hugged her until she calmed down.

* * *

_I'm really sorry for the long wait. I know that there is no excuse for that but things are insane right know. I had to study a lot these past weeks and I'm still studying like crazy so I'm not sure when I'll have time to update again. I promise to try and update as soon as I can. I hope you guys liked the chapter and please review._

**PrettyGirl03: **I hope you liked the chapter and the leyton interaction that you asked me for. I don't if it was good, so let me know what you thought about it. I don't really like Peyton either.

**Othfan326:** Glad you liked the naley. I hope you liked the brucas in this chapter.

**Reina123: **It really makes my day to know that people liked the chapter. About naley and brucas getting together it's going to take a while but I hope that you'll be patient with me.

**Brucas333: **Thanks for reading.

**Kaya (HSMx3OTH): **I loved your review. I know that you love the baley and I'm sorry about the lack of it in this chapter. Hope that you liked the brucas. I know you want Brooke to get contacts and she will, I promise you. I tried to put it in this chapter but it didn't fit but I'll probably use your idea next chapter.

**Onetreehillgirl066: **I'm sorry about don't putting Brooke with contacts in this chapter but I'm almost sure that I'll be doing this in the next chapter. About making Rachel or Bevin nice I'm really thinking about it. I haven't decided anything yet but I promise that I'm taking it into consideration.

**Sweetchristie03: **Thanks. Yeah, it looks like Mark is incapable of having Lucas in just one relationship.

**Brucas2006: **I'm sorry if I confused you. Lucas never said that she was ugly but the thing is that Brooke does not think that she is pretty. I hope to have cleared that up and thanks for reading the story.

**Melissa (Seth-n-Summer4ever): **I hope that you liked the brucas.

**Brucas True Love: **Thanks for reading.

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE: **What you said is a fact, they do belong together and I hope that Mark sees it soon. Thank you for reading.

**Brook-Lucas-Fan-23: **Sorry again for the wait and I hope that you liked the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Where Does it Hurt?

Title: "Whatever It Takes"

Summary: They belonged to two different worlds, they were opposites, he was a legend at school but she was just another person, another outsider, they've never talked but when they somehow collide, is this about to change? BL.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did OTH wouldn't be such a mess!_

**Chapter 5: Where Does it Hurt?**

Fifteen minutes had passed when Brooke had calmed down enough to speak. The tears were still streaming down her face but her sobs had stopped. Realizing that Lucas was hugging her, she pushed him away and got up.

"I'm sorry…I…hmmm…I'm sorry, it's not going to happen again." She said a little embarrassed but trying her best to hide her emotions. Breaking down was already bad enough but breaking down in front of Lucas Scott was even worse. Who's to say that he wasn't going to tell his buddies and his girlfriend about this little accident! She couldn't trust him, could she?

He wasn't going to say that it wasn't weird to see Brooke break down like that or that he had no idea of what to say to help her to calm down. It was weird but it was a good kind of weird, a weird that he wouldn't change for anything. He loved the feeling of when he was holding her. He knew he shouldn't but he did. It was creeping him out that he felt so good and so _happy _while holding someone who he barely knew. Someone who he knew he couldn't get attached to since he had a _girlfriend_ called Peyton. 

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." For the first time since she got up and pushed him away he looked at her face. She had taken her glasses of and you still could see the strain of tears on her face or how she was trying really hard not to cry again but the thing that got his attention were her eyes. He hadn't seen her eyes until that moment, she was always with her glasses on and he never really paid attention to it. Her hazel green eyes were different from everything he had ever seen. Of course, he had seen green eyes but her eyes held something more, something that he couldn't figure out but that something made all the difference.

"So…let's continue." She said while putting her glasses back on and breaking his trance. He shocked his head and when he looked at her again he realized that she had an uneasy look on her face and that she was closing off again. 

"If you're worried about me telling anyone, don't worry I'm not going to. It's your life I would never do something to expose you like that." He said giving her a reassuring look after seeing her uneasy one.

She was a little surprised about what he had said. She honestly didn't expect to him to say this, she thought that as fast as they had done their project he would go running to tell everyone about her little break down. Without knowing what to say back she said a simple: "Thanks."

"So…I need to know why this place means so much to you." He said softly, he didn't want to upset her again.

She sat down next to him in front of the graves. "I've been coming here everyday since they passed away." She was talking so low that he almost didn't hear her. "When I was little and wasn't able to come by myself…my grandpa used to bring me. My grandma was so devastated that she stayed in her room all day for weeks. My grandpa used to tell me that every time that I missed them I just had to tell him and he'd bring me here. He said that even if they weren't here anymore it wouldn't matter because as long as I loved them, they'd be here…looking after me." She said as a single tear made its way down her face.

Looking at her, Lucas put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. Seeing the tear rolling down her soft skin he wiped it away. Caressing her cheek he felt a desire to make all her pain disappear.

Realizing that he was still holding her face, Brooke turned her head to the other side. "As I grew older I started to realize that every time that I came here it made me feel closer to them. Maybe it was because I spent so much time here talking about them with my grandpa as a kid that I got the feeling that as long as I was here nothing could go wrong because they'd be here with me, not in person but in soul." 

"I don't know what to say. I've never lost anyone close to me so I can't even say I know how you feel." He said.

"You don't need to say anything just by listening you made me feel a whole lot better. To tell you the truth, I had never told anyone about this…not even my grandparents." 

He was glad that even after the café accident, as he referred to it, she had opened up to him like this. To know that he was the first person she decided to share this with made him feel that maybe they could be friends and let their differences behind. "I'm glad you told me this and honored to be the only one you told it to. I thought that Haley knew tough."

"She doesn't. It's not that I don't want her to know, it's just that I don't know how to approach the subject. I'm still kind of surprised that I told someone this, especially you."

"What do you mean especially me?"

"You're killing, right!" She asked as if he was crazy.

"No, I'm not." He replied seriously.

"Oh!" Surprise was evident on her face.

"Are you going to tell me then?" He was starting to get curious and I little pissed off. _What was wrong with her telling him something like this?_ He thought.

"Come on, Lucas! You're the captain of the basketball team, one of the most popular guys at school and is known as a heartless player." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He finally understood what she meant. She thought of him like a heartless person who didn't care about anyone's feelings except his own. She stereotyped him…the thing he hated the most. "So because of what people talk about me, you think you know me, you think that everything that other people say is true?" He asked in anger and disbelief.

She knew that she should have kept her mouth shut as soon as the words escaped her mouth. But now was too late and she knew that he was in fact, angry with her. "No. I know that I know you as much as you know me. We're strangers, I've talked to you five times at most but people talk and about the player part it's true. I know you're a player and it's not because someone told me, it's because I saw you leaving a class with a girl that was definitely not your girlfriend. Tell me if I'm lying. Everyone knows about your infidelity, except your girlfriend. You being heartless I have no idea if it's true or not but it probably is since you cheat on your girlfriend constantly." She said trying to make a point and defend herself.

He didn't know how everything happened so fast, a couple minutes ago he was comforting her while she cried on his shoulder and now they were fighting. "It's none of your business how I live _my _life, okay! So just stay out of it." He said angrily.

Realizing that they were fighting in a cemetery and in front of her parents' graves she replied: "Listen, I don't want to fight with you, especially in front of my parents graves. I think we should finish this project another day." She said in a calm voice. She was feeling ashamed, she was fighting in the place where people were supposed to rest for eternity, where her _parents _where supposed to rest together for eternity.

He saw her looking at the graves in front of them and realized that they were fighting in the wrong place for the wrong reasons. He wanted today to be the day they'd finally become friends and it was turning out be a total disaster. Trying to calm himself down he started to breath slowly. 

A couple of minutes passed and he was still quiet. Assuming that he was ignoring her, she started to walk away after silently apologizing to her parents when a hand stopped her. She looked up and saw that Lucas was holding her arm. Before she had the chance to say something he said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that."

"I'm sorry too. I had no right to say that stuff about you. I don't even know you."

"Do you think we could forget about this and go on with the project?"

"Yeah, sure." 

"What do you think if we take a break and grab some lunch?" Realizing that it was lunch time already.

"I don't see why not. What do you think about the café?"

"Whatever you want is fine by me."

"So the café it is." She said with a small smile on her face, a smile that didn't go unnoticed by Lucas.

* * *

She woke up with one of the worst hangovers ever. Well, it was what she always said after a party. That and that she wouldn't drink so much in the next one. Sadly, these were just words. She's been trying to talk to Lucas since she got up but he wasn't answering his phone and that was pissing her off. Grabbing her phone she dialed his house number. 

"Hello?" A voice which she quickly recognized to be Nathan's said.

"Hey Nate. It's Peyton, is Lucas home? I've been trying to reach him all morning but he isn't answering his cell."

"I'm sorry Peyton but when I woke up he was already gone. I'm not sure but I think he said something about doing Mr. Chavez project today."

"Really? Do you know with whom he's doing the project?" She asked pretending to have no idea. She knew it was that Brooke girl. She thought that her day couldn't get any worse and that the hangover was already enough, clearly she was wrong.

"He told me he was doing it with Brooke. You didn't know?" He asked kind of surprised. Usually Peyton knew everything about Lucas' life, everything except his cheating of course.

"No I didn't." She said with an innocent tone. "Thanks though Nathan. I'll talk to you later, bye." And hung up the phone before he could say anything else. Lucas spending that with Brooke was not good. In fact, it was horrible. She needed to do something and fast. Not knowing what else to do she picked up her cell and dialed another number. After a few moments the other person picked up.

"Rachel, I need your help. Can you and Bevin be here as soon as possible?" She asked without a greeting.

"It better be really important Peyton because after last night I need my beauty sleep." Rachel said with a sleepy voice. "I'll call Bevin and we'll meet you in an hour." She said and hung up.

* * *

They had just finished eating and where sitting at a table in the corner of the café when Lucas spoke. "So let's go! I want to show you the most important place of my childhood now." He left the cash in the table when Brooke said. "Don't worry, it's on the house."

"Thanks. Let's go." He took a hold of her hand and started walking towards the door. 

As soon as he touched her hand she felt as if it was on fire. She pulled her hand away and when he looked to see why she blushed and looked down. _She must have felt that too. _He thought. When he touched her skin he felt something different, he wasn't sure what it was, maybe it was a sparkle. If he was right, things were going to get complicated.

"It's a little far from here so we might as well take my car. Is that okay with you?" 

A little embarrassed that he had seen her blush she just nodded her head. They got in his corvette and he started to drive. A couple of minutes later he pulled up to some court. She had seen it a couple of times but never paid much attention.

"I don't know if you've been here before but this is the Rivercourt." He said and started to walk towards the middle of the court were a basketball was.

"I've passed by it a couple of times but that's all." 

He picked up the ball and threw it to towards the net. The ball went in perfectly. "You know, when I was little I used to come here with Nathan and my mom and we'd play for hours. Usually my mom was sitting under that tree over there…" He pointed to the tree on her left side. "…and Nathan and I would play and play. As time passed we started to come here less and less, especially after we joined the basketball team but every time I need to be alone and think I always come here. It's the only place where nothing matters, where my problems aren't real and where basketball becomes fun again instead of a way to live my life."

"It's beautiful here. It must be pretty awesome to have a sibling that you can play with or just talk." She said wondering if she would have any siblings if her parents were still alive.

Seeing that she was drifting to a world of her own he continued. "Maybe yes maybe no. Sometimes I thank God for having Nathan. I don't know what I'd do without him. It may sound selfish but others I wish that he weren't there."

"It's not selfish at all. I'm sure you just say it when you guys have a fight."

He didn't know why but he felt like he could talk to her all day. It's was easy to talk to her, she wasn't judging him well, at least not anymore. "So now that we already took each other to our most important places we have to share the best and the worst memories we have." He said after making another shot.

"Sure. Do you want to start or should I?" She honestly wasn't really sure if she wanted to go first or not.

Before they could continue her cell phone rang. Seeing that it was Karen she immediately answered. "Hey Karen."

"_Brooke, thank God I got a hold of you. Your grandma has been looking for you like crazy. She said that she called you but you didn't pick up. Where are you anyway? I didn't even see you leave."_

When she heard Karen say that her grandma was looking for her, her mind drifted for grandpa. _What if something had happened to him? _She thought as fear started to consume her.

"_Brooke! You're still there?"_

"Yeah, I am. Sorry Karen." She said and her voice trembled a little. "Did something happen?" 

Hearing the change on her voice Lucas started to get worried. 

"_She was a little anxious but I don't know. Do not worry yourself Brooke I'm sure that it's nothing." Karen said trying to comfort Brooke. Honestly, she had no idea of what had happened. The only thing she knew is that she didn't know if Brooke was going to be okay if something had happened. She remembered when her parents died and she wasn't sure that she'd cope very well even if she knew that her grandpa was dying._

"Thanks Karen, I'll talk to you later."

He didn't mean to eavesdrop her conversation but since they were so close it was impossible not to. She hadn't said anything yet and that was scaring him. "Are you okay?" He asked when he saw her fearful expression.

"Actually…hmmm…I need to go. I'm really sorry but do you think we could finish this later?" 

"Yeah, it's no problem. Do you need a ride?"

She didn't know if she should. He was rich; he lived in one of the biggest houses in Tree Hill while she lived in a two bedroom apartment. Letting these thoughts go she realized that she had no time to lose. She had to know if something had happened to her grandpa and if getting a ride with Lucas was going to make her find out sooner, then so be it. "Yeah if it's not a problem."

"Of course not, just tell me where and I'll take you. Anywhere you want." He surprised himself saying this. He wasn't supposed to be this willing to do something to someone he was starting to know, was he!

* * *

"So…what was so important that you had to wake me up this early?" Rachel said as her and Bevin walked into Peyton's room.

"Early? It's like 2 p.m. Rachel." Peyton said.

"Rachel is right Peyt. It's way too early to be up after partying all night." Bevin replied.

"Thanks Bev!" Rachel said as she bumped her hips with Bevin's.

"Okay! Do you two want to know why I called you guys here or not!"

"Yes!" The other two girls exclaimed.

"Lucas is doing his project with that loser and I didn't like it. He's with her right now that's probably why he's not answering my calls which is ridiculous. He's ditching me for that loser. I'm Peyton Sawyer, how can he prefer that piece of trash over me?" 

"So…you basically called us here to complain about your boyfriend and his project partner?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Yes! I mean no. I need your help. I want to humiliate that loser in front of everyone but I'm not sure how and I need your girls help. So…are you both going to help me?" Peyton said as a smirk formed on her face.

"I'm in!" Bevin said.

"What about you Rach?"

"Sure, you can count on me."

* * *

_I hope that the chapter wasn't too confusing. I know it's shorter than the last one and  
I'm sorry about that. But I thought it was the right moment to stop. I have two days off school and I pretend to update again, so if I get enough reviews I'll update on Saturday or Sunday._

**Melissa (Seth-n-Summer4ever): **I don't even have enough words to thank you. Without your help I wouldn't have written this chapter. I promised you that I'd update today so…I did. I hope you liked the chapter. I received you PM and I'm going to reply to it now. I just wanted to finish this chapter first. :) 

**Onetreehillgirl066: **I decided to hold the contacts thing for a couple more chapters. I know that I said I'd put it in this one but if I hold it a little bit more I believe that it's going to be better. Besides I don't want to rush into it. I hope you'll have more patience with me. :) 

**Othfan326; Brook-Lucas-Fan-23; Brucas333; Reina123; Brucas2006; Lilrdevil92; Brucas True Love: **Thanks to all of you for reviewing. (:


	6. Chapter 6: What About Now?

Title: "Whatever It Takes"

Summary: They belonged to two different worlds, they were opposites, he was a legend at school but she was just another person, another outsider, they've never talked but when they somehow collide, is this about to change? BL.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did OTH wouldn't be such a mess!_

** Chapter 6: What about Now**

Lucas had no idea of what to do. After they left the river court and Brooke had explained how to get to her house she was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was Brooke quietly crying to herself. He was beginning to worry, he didn't know what the phone call was about but for the way Brooke was reacting it must have been pretty bad.

She knew she must be looking like a crazy person, her emotions were all over the place. She knew she was being pessimistic and that she didn't even know if something had in fact happened to her grandpa but she had a feeling that it did, the same feeling she had when she talked to her parents for the last time.

He finally stopped in front of a building. It seemed to be a cheap and old one but honestly, he wasn't paying much attention to it since Brooke had yet to say or do something. He didn't want to push her but he couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Brooke…" He wasn't sure about what he was supposed to say. "…are you okay?" So that was definitely the wrong question, of course she wasn't okay since she was crying non stop since they left.

Hearing Lucas' voice made her realize that they were at her house and that she was crying again. Without answering his question she said a quick "Thank you" and left without another word. She quickly made her way to her apartment to find the door unlocked, what was unusual since her grandma was scared to leave it open in case some thief appeared. "Grandma! Grandpa! Are you guys home?" Her question was met with silence. She started to look for something, anything that would make that ache in her heart go away. After looking in every room of the house she went to the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator.

"_Brookie meet me at the hospital as soon as you find this. Love, Grandma."_

There was it. Twelve words that made the little hope she had, that maybe things would be okay and that she was just being paranoiac, go away. The tears that were already going down her face started to come even faster. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. The hospital was a good 30 minutes walk and she had no car or no one she could call. Realizing that she had no idea of what to do she started sobbing and that was when she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

* * *

After she left without answering his question, he just got more worried. He knew she was not okay. To be truthful she was far from okay. He just couldn't leave her like that, could he? Without another thought he got out of his car and went after her. She was nowhere in sign but it couldn't be that hard to find her apartment since the building had just two floors.

When he got to the second floor he saw an open door, it had to be hers. Quietly walking into the apartment he heard a soft cry coming from what he guessed was the kitchen. Stopping at the doorway, he saw Brooke with a small paper in her hand. He wasn't sure if he should make his presence known but when he heard her star to sob he quickly walked towards her and enveloped her in his arms.

"Shh! It's okay." He said trying to comfort her even though he had absolutely no idea of what was going on. "I'm here for you."

"Co…could you ple…please ta…take me to the ho…hospital?" She asked between sobs.

He felt her hands holding on to him as if she let go, she'd fall, and she probably would because of her crying. His shirt was getting wetter by the minute but he didn't mind. "Yeah, of course. But I need you to calm down, okay?" He carefully asked her.

Calm down? How was she supposed to calm down when her grandpa was probably dead for all she knew?! But she didn't know if she'd be able to talk so she only nodded her head.

Seeing that she wasn't going to move any time soon, he picked her up and carried her to his car. They were half way to the hospital and her sobs were still in full effect. "Do you want me to call someone?" He was hopeless, so maybe someone else would know what to do.

Who was she supposed to call?! Her parents were dead, she had no family left besides her grandparents that were currently at the hospital. She knew that there was only two people she could call. "Karen and Haley..." Her voice was raspier then ever due to the crying. "…would you call then for me?"

"Of course, I already have Haley's number but I have no idea what Karen's is, so…" He started quietly but he didn't even get to finish the sentence when she cut him off. "My phone…just look there." She said and started to cry again.

"Okay, just please calm down. It's going to be okay."

"How do you know that?" She asked after a couple of minutes.

"I don't." He simply said and for the first time since they left the river court she looked him in the eye. Seeing her devastated look he continued. "You just have to have faith." Just as he said it they arrived at the hospital but Brooke made no sign that she was going to move. He knew that whatever was waiting for her after that white door was scaring her shitless.

After 15 minutes she moved. She needed to prepare herself for whatever was going to happen after she went in because she knew that once she got out of Lucas' car and walked through these doors, nothing would be the same and change was not something she was good with. Deciding that sitting there wondering what could have happened was doing her no good she turned towards Lucas, that hadn't taken his eyes off her since they arrived.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about today and my non stop crying. Hmmm…thanks for the ride and everything else." She said with her hand already on the doorhandle when he lightly touched her arm to stop her.

"Brooke…" He started softly. He didn't want her to go yet. He didn't want her to be out of his sign when he knew that she was crying so much just a few minutes ago. But it didn't matter what he wanted, what mattered was what she wanted. "…do you want me to stay with you?"

She was taken aback. She wasn't expecting this from his. There were just so many emotions going through her that she didn't know how to answer but she knew that independently of what was going on or how they had connected so well, she couldn't get attached to him because in the end of the day she was still Brooke Davis and he still was _the_ Lucas Scott. "No but thanks for the offer. Bye." She was almost at the hospital door when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, when she looked up she met his gaze.

He saw in her eyes that she didn't want to do it alone. He knew that even though she had said no to his question she still wanted someone there with her, and he wanted to be this someone.

"What...?" She asked confused.

"You're not a good liar. I know you don't want to do it alone, and I don't want to leave you alone…at least not now." He said while caressing her face.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's go."

As soon as they got in the waiting room she saw her grandma in a chair with her head in her hands, which was not a good sign. Quickly getting out of Lucas' embrace she ran to her grandma. "Grandma."

Seeing her granddaughter there made her feel a little better but when she remembered that she was going to be the one to tell her about her grandfather, made it ten times worst. "Dimples!" Was the only thing she got out before Brooke went running into her arms and started sobbing again.

Realizing that Brooke needed to be alone with her grandmother, Lucas went to call Haley and Karen.

* * *

She just got home when her cell phone began to ring. Looking through her purse she took it out and saw that it was Lucas.

"Hey Luke."

"_Haley…"_

From his tone she knew that something must be wrong. "What's wrong Luke?"

"_Hmm…can you come to the hospital?"_

"Lucas Eugene, what's going on?"

"_Listen, I can't tell you what's going on because I don't even know myself."_

"Luke, now you're confusing me."

"_It's Brooke…"_

Before he could finish Haley was already talking. "What happened to her? Is she okay? Oh my God! Please, tell me that she is okay."

"_Haley calm down. She's okay. Well, at least she's physically okay."_

"Thank God she's fine. Wait…what's that supposed to mean?"

"_I don't know but I think it has something to do with her grandfather. We were doing our project them she got a call from Karen and all of a sudden she was crying and then everything happened so fast…just come to the hospital, okay?"_

"I'm on my way." With that she hangs up the phone, grabbed her coat and was out the door.

"_One down and one more to go."_ He thought. His phone call to Haley went better then he expected it. He thought that she was going to start rambling non stop and then cry but she was surprisingly calm…well, as calm as Haley can be.

Looking through Brooke's cell phone he found Karen's number and quickly dialed it.

"_Hello."_

"Hmmm…is this Karen?"

"_Yes, it is her. May I ask who's speaking?"_

"You probably don't know me but I'm Lucas Scott and I'm calling because of Brooke…" Again he couldn't finish his sentence because just as Haley, Karen started talking.

"_Oh my God! Is she okay? I'm sure she's not, otherwise you wouldn't be calling me…is she hurt? Did something happen to her grandfather? Where is she? Did her…"_

He didn't want to be rude but the lady was being worst than Haley and that was a big thing. "Listen Karen, Brooke is fine but I'm with her at the hospital and she asked me to call you and ask you if you could come here."

"_I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about her. Tell her I'm on my way." _And with that the line went dead.

* * *

Brooke was still sobbing on her shoulder and she really needed to talk to her. "Sweetie look at me." Rose said softly in her granddaughter's ear.

Looking up at her grandma she saw that her face was with that look she always had when something bad was bound to happen. "He's dead, isn't he?" Brooke asked with a fearful voice.

The look on Brooke's face only broke her heart all over again. How was she supposed to tell her this? "No he's not." She said and a relived expression formed on Brooke's face. _"At least not yet."_ She thought sadly to herself.

"So he's going to be okay?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"I…I'm sorry sweetie." Rose said as a tear made its way down her face.

* * *

Lucas was just making his way back to the waiting room when he heard Brooke talking to her grandmother.

"_So he's going to be okay?" Brooke asked hopefully._

"_I…I'm sorry sweetie." Rose said as a tear made its way down her face._

"NO! YOU'RE LYING, I KNOW YOU ARE." He heard Brooke yelling.

"I'm really sorry sweetie, I wish I was but I'm not."

"No…no…no." She was whispering to herself as her legs gave up and she fell on the floor.

He couldn't watch it anymore. He didn't know why he cared so much about what she was feeling. They didn't even know each other. They _couldn't _know each other. Putting these thoughts out of his head at least for now he went towards Brooke and kneeled in front of her. "Hey…" He said softly while putting his hand under her chin. "…Haley and Karen are on their way. Now come here." He said as he pulled her towards him and hugged her while she cried again on his chest.

She didn't know what she was feeling anymore. She was lost. In a couple of hours her grandfather would be dead and then what? What was she supposed to do? Who was she supposed to turn to? He was always the one she could turn to, the one that independently of what had happened would always be there holding her when she cried. It didn't matter if she was crying because she hurt her knee or because it was another year that had gone by that her parents weren't there.

She had no idea who this boy holding her granddaughter was but she already liked him. She knew that Brooke didn't have a lot of friends because she never heard her talking about any and she was glad that this boy, whoever is he, is there for her Brookie when she knows she'll need the most.

He still didn't know what was going on but he was curious. "Hey Brooke…" He started carefully and when she looked up at him with tears streaming down her face, his heart ached so bad that it hurt. "…I don't want to be insensitive or anything but what's going on?"

She opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out. Holding tighter to him she tried again. "He's…he's dy…dying." That was all she could get out before another round of tears started.

The "he" she was referring to must be her grandfather. He knew that he wasn't going to get anything else out of her at least not now, so he just started to whisper comforting words into her ear.

* * *

Since Lucas was so brief on the phone she didn't know much but she was worried. Lucas never uses that tone of voice unless it's something really bad. Also, she didn't know much about Brooke's family, just that she was raised by her grandparents, which meant that her parents had passed away and if she was at the hospital now something must have happened to one of her grandparents…or both.

She was driving like a mad person. She never breaks the law but as right now, she didn't care much about it. Her number one concern was get to the hospital as soon as possible and when Haley James puts something on her mind no one could take it out.

When she parked the car she quickly got out and started running towards the double white doors. When she got to the waiting room she was met by a sign that she was definitely not expecting: Brooke was basically sitting on Lucas' lap with her head in his chest and Lucas was whispering something into her ear while running his hand through her hair. If the circumstances weren't so bad she would have screamed from happiness but unfortunately that was not the case. "Brooke…Lucas."

Hearing Haley's voice they both looked up at the same time. Brooke knew and she knew that Lucas knew that she wasn't going to be able to speak. "Hey Hales." Lucas said.

The look on Brooke's face broke her heart. She took Brooke out from Lucas' arms and enveloped her on a tight hug. "Tigger."

When Haley hugged her she did the only thing that she had been doing since Karen's call…she cried.

Hearing Brooke's heartbreaking sobs was making her almost breakdown herself. "It's okay tigger, just cry it all out." Haley said while looking up at Lucas with a look that said "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later." He whispered back while running his hand through his hair, a sign that meant that he was either nervous or that he had screwed up and due to the circumstances she's sure it's because he's nervous, which is not a good thing since Lucas rarely gets nervous.

She slightly nodded her head and turned her attention towards Brooke again. "Brooke lets sit okay?" She was not surprised when Brooke didn't answer, so she helped her sit. She had just opened her mouth when a doctor appeared.

"Who is here to Joseph Davis?" The doctor probably had 50 years and looked really tired. His face was a sorry face, which meant that things weren't good.

"I am." Rose said. Haley was so preoccupied with Brooke that she hadn't seen that her grandmother had been there all along. As for Lucas he was so lost with everything that was happening and how fast it was happening that he didn't have time to talk to Brooke's grandmother.

"Can I talk to you in private?" He said while looking at the teenagers around her.

"Yes sure." She replied politely.

Brooke, Lucas and Haley looked on as Brooke's grandma and the doctor exchanged words. With every word said, Rose's face got a sadder look and the tears little by little started to fall from her eyes.

Brooke was getting impatient. Her day was horrible already and she could only hear bits of the conversation.

"…_so there's nothing you can do?" _She heard her grandma quietly asking the doctor.

"_I'm sorry. It's probably going to happen in the next hour." _And with that the doctor left and Brooke's heart shattered in a million pieces all over again.

* * *

She didn't want to do this but she knew she had to because if she didn't, she would always regret it. Her hands were trembling but she was able to turn the doorhandle. The room was so lifeless. The walls were white, the sheets on the bed were white, the floor was white…everything was white. As she looked up at her grandpa her heart started beating faster as she tried to prevent her tears from falling.

Taking her time she approached his bed and sat down on the chair next to it. She had so much to say to him but she had no idea how to start. She has never done it, when her parents died she was too little and she had no idea that she wasn't going to see them again.

"Hey grandpa." The tears were starting to blur her vision. "I'm not going to ask how you're feeling because I already know you're in a lot of pain." At this point the tears were slowly falling down her face. "I'm really going to miss you…ple…please don't go." She was loudly sobbing at this point. "I do…don't wa…want you to…to go. Just don't leave me, I need yo…you here. I'll do anything." She knew that there was nothing she could do to keep him there with her but it didn't mean that she was not going to try. "I know that you can't answer me back but I'm sure that you can hear me…"

* * *

Rose, Lucas and Haley were sitting on the waiting room. Rose was just staring off into space as Haley and Lucas had no idea of what to do. Just as they decided to say something, Rose bet them to it.

"Listen…" Her voice was as raspier as Brooke's voice was. "I'd really like to thank you…both of you for being here for Brookie. Things haven't been easy since we found out about Joseph's heart problem and it means a lot that Brooke has people like you two to rely on." She said as she took both, Lucas and Haley's hand and squeezed it.

"You don't have to thank us. Luke and I are here because we want to and because we care a lot about Brooke, right Luke?" Okay, so she knew that was not the moment to try and be the cupid but the opportunity was too good to let it pass by.

Lucas was taken aback. He knew that he shouldn't because it was a typical Haley move but her words got him thinking, did he care for Brooke? He knew he couldn't, there were too many things keeping them from being able to have a friendship, let alone a relationship…the most powerful one was his girlfriend and the differences between them, differences being bank account numbers. He doesn't care about this stuff but he knew that his dad and his friends would never let them in peace. Realizing that they were still waiting his answer he simply replied. "Yes sure."

* * *

"…I'll miss you so much." She was still sobbing and now she was holding her grandpa's hand as tight as she could without hurting him. "I'm not going to pretend that I understand why you're going away…but I'm going to try and accept it, just as I accepted that mom and dad went away. I'm not going to say died because they are not dead and you're not going to be dead either. They are just in a better place than any of us here and you're going to be there too grandpa." She said through her sobs and tried to smile but it didn't work, it just made her cry even more. "I want to ask you something…I know you can't promise me this but I'm sure you'll do it…can…can you tell mom and dad that I love them and that I miss them a lot? I know that I always tell them this but you'll be able to tell them in person…or whatever way God calls it. Hug them for me too. I know that your time here is ending but…I don't want you to have to worry about me and grandma. I'll take care of her, I promise she's going to be okay…and I'll too. It may take time but we'll be fine." With that she kissed her grandpa's hand, got up and said "Bye grandpa, I'll see you again someday." She wasn't going to say "goodbye" because she knew that someday she was going to see him and her parents again. And as she left the room with tears streaming down her face the monitors stopped.

* * *

_So I know you guys want to kill me. I'm really, really sorry about the extremely long delay. First I started another story and then my exams started and I got the flu but I'm better know and I'll try my best not to let it happen again. I'm not really sure from where this chapter came from and I'm also not so sure about it, so review and tell me what you think. ;) Another thing, how much did you guys love 5x15? The BL was so amazing…I cried so much while watching it. Angie is a cutie. Mark totally has my love again. Let's just hope that he will keep the good work. The lack of LP was awesome too. lol _

**Othfan326: **I hate Peyton so I had to take my anger on her somehow and this story we'll help me a lot with it…she's going to do some bad things but someone told me that who do bad things will get bad things in return. ;) Thanks for reading.

**Onetreehillgirl066: **I already know that you probably didn't like what happened to her grandpa but it had to be done and I'm sorry. I also know that this chapter didn't have anything except hospital stuff and there was no way I could put the contacts thing in…but next chapter you'll see a huge transformation on Brooke. Thanks for reading.

**Kaya (HSMx3OTH): **I hope you liked the BL interaction and about making B more attractive I'm not going to tell you a lot but next chapter there will be a huge transformation on Brooke. Thanks for reading.

**Melissa (Seth-n-Summer4ever): **So I hope you liked the BL interaction…I wasn't really sure about it so I'll be counting on you to tell me your honest opinion. ;) Well, Peyton is pathetic, what is there more to say?! lol Ohhhh…since the time I PMed you until now I've watched the BL scenes from 5x15 and the sneak peek from 5x16 another 100 times. I think I know their lines by heart already. :) So cuuuuuute! lol

**Reina123; pepe132; brucas333; BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE; Brook-Lucas-Fan-23; chebelle; azmar: **Thank you all for reading. :)


End file.
